


Mix(tap)ed Signals

by EmiliaOagi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (but is it really), Angst, Dean's Top 13 Zepp Traxx Mixtape, Episode: s11e23 Alpha and Omega, Gen, Mixtape, Season/Series 11, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiliaOagi/pseuds/EmiliaOagi
Summary: God is dying and they have hours left before the end of the universe, and Dean has a gift for Castiel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Mix(tap)ed Signals

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a prologue to a Destiel fic heavily featuring the mixtape. That fic is abandoned, but I still enjoy these words and was encouraged to post them by some folks over on the [Profound Bond Discord](https://discord.gg/profoundbond)

God is dying and they have hours left before the end of the universe, but in this moment, things are...okay.

Castiel looks over at Dean, part of him wondering if this is another one of Lucifer's torments. It might as well be, when Dean says those words: "You're our brother."

It's more than Castiel deserves and far less than what he wants. He takes it and the forgiveness offered with a "thank you" thick and full of emotion.

As much as he wants more, this is all Dean wants to give, can give. Castiel will take it, take anything and everything that Dean is willing to give him, even if it hurts.

Sam calls with news and Dean turns around. Dean hits the button on the radio and Led Zeppelin plays. They don't talk, just listen as the voice of Robert Plant and the hum of guitars spill out of the Impala's speakers. 

_It is the summer of my smiles  
Flee from me, keepers of the gloom  
Speak to me only with your eyes  
It is to you I give this tune  
Ain't so hard to recognize, oh  
These things are clear to all from time to time, ooh_

Several songs later, they pull into the bunker's garage. Before Dean cuts the engine off, he turns off the radio and pops the cassette out. 

"Here," he says, a little gruffly.

Dean doesn't look at Cas directly as he offers the tape to the angel. Castiel takes it, read the words on the label. _"Dean's Top 13 Led Zep Traxx"._

Castiel looks back at Dean, confused. Dean fidgets slightly, uncomfortable.

"Made that in case...for when you came back. So you have some good music to listen to, instead of that pop crap."

Castiel's lips quirk at the familiar disdain though he knows Dean himself enjoys some of that. HE looks at the tape again, running a finger over the label and Dean's careful handwriting.

"Thank you, Dean."

Dean grunts, turns off the engine and gets out. Castiel follows, slipping the tape into his pocket. He wonders if there will be time to listen to it again, before the universe ends.


End file.
